Crackpot (character)
Crackpot is a being much like the Q and Deus, however, is considered to be much weaker than both of them. History Much of Crackpot's history is unknown. He claims to have been born thousands of years ago on planet Spain, which has been confirmed to exist by the planet Trump IV. Crackpot also claims to have had 3 children named Eduardo, Eduardette, and Rose, who live on his very own planet, The Pot, although there's no proof that these people are actually his children. Crackpot has been encountered three times by Starfleet', all three times on the starship USS Victory-D. The first time he was encountered, he appeared because the captain repeatedly said "crackpot". Crackpot then appeared, thinking that his name was being said repeatedly. The lighting changed drastically, and Crackpot brought Doctor Golder, President anajay2, and Michael (?) to The Pot where they were supposedly being tested to see if they were good people. When Bunny entered The Pot and constantly insulted Crackpot and showed how evil she was by murdering her cloned old best friend and multiple Holy's with no remorse, Crackpot lost hope for the human race and forcibly kicked everyone out of The Pot. The second time that Crackpot was encountered, he pretended to be a bridge officer. His alias was Ensign Topkcarc. He caused the disappearances of three officers, which, for some reason, barely intimidated the crew. No matter how much Crackpot hinted the crew that he was Crackpot, they only realized who he was once he changed the lighting. He claimed to have never have stopped testing them, and that he still had some hope for the human race. While he was explaining this, Q showed up for a short time but quickly left after being bored. This caused Crackpot to rant about how much better he was than Q, eventually leading to the subject of Deus. After learning who Deus was, he teleported the ship to Machina, which is where he assumed Deus was, in order to show how much more powerful he was. However, all he found was Deus' ex, who told them that Deus lived in Poland. Crackpot then proceeded to teleport the ship to earth, and summoned Deus, who then quickly sent Crackpot to a "Different dimension, different timeline, and alpha centauri". Crackpot was finally killed by Chorky on a planet with a Flatline pistol on Execution Mode. His death caused a subspace tear which temporarily overlapped dozens of dimensions, nearly causing universal destruction. This subspace tear apparently summoned a Crackpot from another dimension, who survived, to the universe that we know. This Crackpot is seemingly more powerful. He was encountered on the Victory-D, when he made multiple things go wrong including a black hole, a deadly plague, and crazy aliens that claimed that Federation Space was their own. He made things back to normal after the officers of the Victory-D worshiped Crackpot, said he was better than Q, and deemed him the supreme ruler of the universe. Crackpot reappeared again on the Victory on the 9th of April, 2369. He presumably resurrected after previously being killed, something which had long been theorised he might do. He once again tried testing the Victory crew, including Bunny (who had recently been made human again and was suffering from common illnesses due to her weakened immune system). His tests included making a black hole next to the ship which was avoided using a slingshot manoeuvre, attempting to make the crew kill one of their own to which Bunny used her recent death as a loophole, making 25 borg cubes which turned out to be useless as he couldn't make the borg to man the ships and it was assumed that he didn't make the interiors at all so they were essentially just floating blocks, starting fires which the crew extinguished with phasers, sucking away the air which was resolved by replicating air in every replicator, and then creating a dummy to act as him which was shot with a flatline executioner blast but figured out when it "felt too easy". After the tests, Crackpot appeared in person and it was revealed that he left Eduardette's birthday party to get the Victory crew's heads as presents for her, but leaving had made her upset, which Crackpot blamed the crew for. Eventually Bunny managed to settle it by giving him a Cs-55 Flatline Pistol authorised for Eduardette's usage to give to her as a present. Powers The only powers that Crackpot is known to have is teleportation, creation of planets, changing of lighting, illusions, flinging people, making people dance, and making a black hole. Alternate universe Crackpot seemingly has more powerful abilities. His powers include making a plague, making a black hole (which normal Crackpot hadn't done at the time), and possibly even raising the dead. Personality Crackpot is, essentially, a crackpot. He is immature, never admits when he's wrong, and is rather egotistic. He believes he's way more powerful than he actually is. He wants to show everybody that he's better than all the other powerful entities, in looks, power, and personality, although he isn't in any of those regards. Relationships Crackpot, surprisingly enough, does have relationships with some people. Eduardo and Eduardette Eduardo and Eduardette are supposedly Crackpot's children. It is unknown how much Crackpot actually likes them or vice versa. Rose Rose is Crackpot's youngest child, and, in addition, probably his favorite child. Crackpot and Rose seem to have a good father-daughter relationship, from what's been seen. Q Crackpot considers Q his greatest enemy although Q is very easily bored by him and could probably easily beat him. Trivia - Crackpot owns another planet besides The Pot which he calls the Hell Planet. -Crackpot, in part, is the reason that the planet Trump IV has a giant space wall around it. -Chorky killed Crackpot -There's now a Crackpot from the alternate dimension -Crackpot is able to reform after being killed, but it takes a long time.